terasraelfandomcom-20200213-history
Nezros Corporation
Nezros Corporation (Shortened as NC) is a pro-machine organization within the Terasrael Chronicles. Goal In the beginning Nezros CO were cutting-edge in bio medicine. The head of the corporation, Jamaikel Nezro tried to take over Terra but was beaten back and fled to the outer reaches of space. Now seemingly delusional the only goal left for the corporation is to let every human ascend to their true form in that of a machine. They believe themselves to be the true reflection of the Gaeln. History It was not long ago that the name Nezros inspired hope and joy into the hearts of men but that was twohundred years ago. Nezros Corp was founded by the young but brilliant investor and part-scientist Jamaikel Nezro. He was the leaderhead when it came to Nanotechnology and a true ikon of what man was capable of doing. He was the man who developed the bloodstream scarabs. Small machines smaller then the eye that was injected straight into the bloodstream of a sick human. These small things could clean out any blood-related sickness within humans. For his genius research he was awarded the Grand award for medicine and technology, a price he humbly declined. His research was funded by Terra's goverment and he seemingly took advantage of this by all means. He spread his treatments all over the world in just a years. None would expect what would happen next. In secret he had taken in volunteers. Desperate people who wished to become...immortal. I have my reasons to believe that these people were jealous of the Gaeln, a race of celestial beings that lived far, far away from Terra. With the goverment's funding he turned them...Stripped them clean of flesh and bone. He rebuilt them into cold husks of steel, wires and black plating. When hundreds of men were turned into these husks he finally revealed them to the world. The outroar could not be imagined. People wanted his head on a stick, not only for having turned some of their loved ones into these cold machines but also all the money he had spent on doing so. The Goverment's own stash was starting to run low and they put their hopes on Nezro in the hopes that he was working on some sort of way out of their problem. The worst thing was that he clearly had planned all of this from the very beginning. The Bloodstream Scarabs were still in all these millions of humans and he could control them at will. Those who resisted were turn to shreds from the inside! If they so much as raised their voice they would freeze, their eyes shot upwards and soon crumble to the ground, blood oozing from their mouths, nostrils and eyes. Fortunatly not all of us trusted him and were able to put up quite a fight. Most humans were no match for his mechanical monsters but somehow we managed to fight them all back! So much so that Nezro himself had to leave Terra for good. After fifty years of bloodshed, war and suffering we had won but with million of humans less to wander Terra. Now Nezro is out there in dark space. Looking for races to turn into new metalbeasts and one day...he will return to Terra.